Quantitative Studies of Aging of Human Diploid Fibroblasts in vitro. Studies of cell division patterns of small numbers of cells derived from single cells in vitro in relation to "age" in culture. Studies of interactions of large numbers of cells in vitro in relation to "age" in culture. Integration of data obtained into a mathematical model.